A Kiss on the Dance Floor: a Gaara Oneshot
by Singergirl010
Summary: Tomboys do not like going to formal dances. They do not like it when their friends force them to go to said dances. They do on the other hand like seeing their crushes at these dances.


Name: Hanabi Mizuki (last, first)

Nickname: Mii-chan

Age: 15 (Gaara is 16)

Looks: shaggy brown hair, brown eyes, tank top, light jacket, jeans or kapris, belt, simple rope necklace,

Personality: treats everyone the same (doesn't discriminate), tomboy (hates dresses), loves to daydream but can be very serious, doesn't show her temper easily, can be stubborn, hides behind a mask of happiness (won't show if she is hurt, physically or emotionally, in order not to make people worry about her), hates being worried about, is straight to the point, kind of clumsy

Info: Her family includes her mother Kana, twin brother Hiro, and five year old sister Hibiki.

* * *

"See you later, Mii-chan!" called Kankuro to you.

"Bye!" you called back.

Kankuro and you parted ways and he left, not noticing that he was being followed.

"Kankuro," a voice called.

"Hm?" Kankuro spun around to see the speaker. "Oh, hey. What's up?"

"Would you ask Temari to do something for me?" the person asked.

"Yeah, sure. What do you want?"

"Tell her to…"

"Hey! Temari!" Kankuro hammered on the door to his sister's room. "TEMARI!"

"What?" Temari threw the door open and hit Kankuro with it.

"Ow! Watch it, will you?" he complained, rubbing his head.

"What do you want?" demanded Temari.

"Oh yeah, well I'm supposed to tell you to…"

Kankuro told Temari about the request and she just stared at him. "She'll never go through with that. He knows that, right?"

"I told him that, but he didn't care."

"Fine. I'll see what I can do."

* * *

"Temari-chan! I am not, not, not wearing this! You can't make me!" you yelled at Temari.

"Come on, Mizuki-chan. It's the Suna Ball. You have to wear a dress." Temari insisted and went back to pinning your hair up, a difficult task.

"Fine, then I'll go in a tux! I don't care if Kankuro wants me to wear a dress. He's already seen me in one and I beat him up afterwards."

"What? When did he see you in a dress?" Temari asked. She'd never seen you in a dress and to think that her older brother had before her irritated her.

"It was some stupid dare. He forgot the part about me not beating him up though. But seriously, I'm not wearing another dress for him." You started getting up but Temari pulled you back down in front of her.

"Mizuki-chan, Kankuro isn't the one who asked me to have you wear a dress." Temari said quietly.

"Nani? Then who did?" you asked.

"Mm-mm. I can't. Sorry, Mii-chan."

"Ahh! Temari! Some guy wanted me to wear a dress and you won't tell me who? I thought you were my friend!"

"I am, now turn around and sit still so I can do your makeup."

"Meany!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. You'll forgive me later anyways."

You stood nervously on the sidelines of the dance. Temari had left after she saw her boyfriend, Shikamaru, and had gone to dance with him. You were currently watching the masses of people, looking for your secret admirer. Maybe it was the guy with the long, shaggy black hair, maybe it was the guy standing over on the opposite wall looking like a complete looser – please not him – and maybe it was the guy dancing crazily with his friends in the middle of the dance floor.

"You look beautiful, Mizuki-chan," a quiet voice spoke from next to you.

You whipped your head around and, to your surprise, saw the Kazekage himself. "Gaara-sama!"

"Would you like to dance, Mizuki-chan?" he asked.

"Um…" you face began heating up. "I…" Gaara's face fell ever so slightly that if you hadn't been so obsessed with him you won't have noticed. "I'd love to," you whispered, averting your eyes.

Gaara blinked, startled, but then he gently took your hand leading you to the dance floor. He gestured to the band and they began playing a slow dance, the lights dimming simultaneously. The floor emptied and all eyes were on you and the Kazekage.

You couldn't hear their whispers, but you knew they must be talking. They were probably along the lines of "Did he threaten her" and "Is she crazy?" but you were all too mesmerized by Gaara's sea foam green eyes. You couldn't pull yours away from them even if you'd wanted to, which you didn't.

Gaara took your hands and gently put them on his shoulders; he then took his arms and placed them on your hips. The two of you began swaying along to the song. You didn't know the words, but your feet seemed to know the dance that went with the music. The song ended and another began, but the two of you never released from your embrace, in fact it became closer with each passing song until you had your arms wrapped tightly around his neck and he your waist.

Gaara began leaning in and you were sure he was going to kiss you. You could see the decision in his eyes. Your lips were centimeters apart when…

"Go on and kiss her already!" yelled Kankuro from the sidelines where he was standing with Temari.

You immediately turned bright red and glanced at the crowd through the corner of your eye. Everyone was staring at you and Gaara; no one was dancing.

Gaara pulled away a little bit, turning back into the cold, emotionless person everyone else knew.

'_No!_' you thought desperately to yourself. You wanted that kiss! Your hands were still behind Gaara's head so you tugged his head down, closer to your level, pressed your lips to his. Gaara didn't respond for a moment, but then got over his initial shock and began kissing you back hungrily.

"Woo! You go, bro!" you heard Kankuro cheering.

"Aww! My baby brother's first kiss!" you heard Temari squeal.

You parted for a moment to breath and dove back in for another kiss, deeper this time. You didn't care what anyone said. You didn't care how awkward it might be to be dating your two best friend's younger brother. All you cared about was that Gaara, the Kazekage, your longtime crush was kissing you, and kissing you, and kissing you. And that was all that mattered.

Songs:

Almost Paradise from Footloose

Stolen by Dashboard Confessional


End file.
